


Soul Mates

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Original Content [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Rescue, Accident, F/M, First Meeting, Winter Time, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The world is in black and white till you touch the skin of your soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

I wrapped my scarf around my neck tightly, tugging on my leather gloves. It was a cold day, with lots of snow. Christmas was coming and I was doing shopping for my family. I sigh deeply as I looked around, seeing couples walking hand in hand. I wonder how the world looked like for them. I wonder what the colour of my hair was or my eyes, or even the clothes I was wearing.

               I only saw in blacks, greys and whites. The majority of people in this world saw their surroundings in these ‘ _colours’_. We didn’t know how it came to be that we saw the world in this way. But one thing was universally known. You would see the world in colours if you would meet, would touch your soul mate’s skin. It is all we all dreamed about. Finding that special person and saw the world in the colours we were meant to see.

               Sadly, not all of us would find their soul mate. But oh how we tried. With the advancement of technology, we were able to meet more and more people – special events organised solely with the motivation of finding your soul mate. I had tried a few of those events, but sadly, the world was still colourless for me. I had given up on those events, stopped caring if I could see in colours or not. I was of course lying to myself, but it made me able to cope. It was nevertheless still hard to see couples like my parents, deeply in love and telling how beautiful the world was – how colourful.

               I brush my thick hair back as I walk through the shopping streets. There were many lights, decorations and festivities. I walked to a little stand where they sold hot chocolate. It would warm my hands up nicely. I chatted friendly with the old lady mending the stand. I took the warm mug, paying for it. I smiled as it indeed warmed my hands and I walked off.

               However, I wasn’t paying attention on where I was walking. I let out a cry as my foot slipped, my hot choco spilling over my gloved hands. I whimper as I felt it burn through them and waited for the hard impact of the ground.

               It never came. Two strong arms caught me, gently placing me down on the ground.

               “You’re okay?” a deep baritone voice asked worried as male hands swiftly took off my gloves to prevent from my hands being burned. Air was knocked out of me a second time, when his skin brushed against mine.

               The world was no longer all kinds of blacks, greys and whites but colours I had no name for. I heard the man gasp for air and my eyes snapped up, meeting two startled wide eyes as his hands tighten around my hands.

               “You’re ... okay?” he asked again softly, looking as if he was mesmerized by something as he stared down at me. All the pain was forgotten and I started to smile.

               “Yes, yes, I’m perfectly fine.” 


End file.
